


Fate's Threads

by TereziMakara



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Gap Exchange, Fanart, Fluff, Greed is Alive, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Shortly after they meet, they both feel the pulse of a strong, red thread between them, tying them together.After the Promised Day, Ling follows his thread back to his Greed.





	Fate's Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You said you liked soulmate AUs, and red string of fate jumped to mind with these two, which I hope kinda falls under that, haha :'D  
> From what I've read, In China the strings are tied around the ankle, while in other Asian countries (including Japan) they go around the little finger, and with Ling being from Xing I sort of combined the two beliefs, with his around the ankle and Greed's around the little finger.
> 
> These two are great and I love them lots, and these pieces were a lot of fun to work on! I hope you like them! <3
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/184169843501/greedling-red-string-of-fate-created-for-agex)


End file.
